nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
School of Fascist Mysticism (Italian Social Republic)
The School of Fascist Mysticism (Italian: Scuola di mistica fascista Sandro Italico Mussolini) is the top PNF party academy which specifically trains officials of the Party; it was established in Milan, Italy in 1930 by Niccolò Giani. After a period of severe decay, it was reformed and established again in 1993 by Duce Italo Debalti. Its primary goal is to train the future leaders of Italy's National Fascist Party. The school curriculum promotes the official doctrine of Fascist Romanian Heroism and the Fascist mysticism; Fascist mythology is viewed as a "metareality". The School was founded through the efforts of Niccolò Giani and the Milan Gruppo Universitario Fascista. It was formed April 10, 1930 at the Casa del Fascio at piazza Belgioioso, as part of the Institute of Fascist Culture (Istituto di Cultura Fascista). Functions and goals The School of Fascist Mysticism is intended as part of the Institute of Fascist Culture, to make evident the deeply spiritual side of Fascism to the future leaders of the Party. The School aims to spread through conferences and publications, the guiding principles of the Fascist Mysticism and their practical implementation. The activity of the mystics focuses on public meetings open to all, since fascism is seen as an apostolate. The School has the dual function of educating Fascists revolutionaries and lead a political struggle against the 'careerism' and 'pescicanismo', against the summit arterioscleritoco by nature and risk of fossilization bureaucratic. Methodology The cult of Duce Mussolini, as the founder and greatest interpreter of fascism and its historic mission, is at the center of the School of Fascist Mysticism. The school exists to enucleate ideas from the thought and action of Duce of Fascism. The only source of mysticism is in fact Mussolini, exclusively Mussolini. The faith in Fascism is considered by the "mystical" one of the core values of political militancy. Basic tenets The fascist authoritarianism is aimed to respect of the authority of the State and is based on the triangular 'Order-Authority-Hierarchy'. Through the Ethic State, Fascism elevates and educates the people to a greater self-awareness. The mass is re-conducted to organi, hierarchical and orderly unity. The new man of Fascism is "new" compared to the negative values of the modern liberal, socialist and demo-Masonic social context. For this reason, Fascism, while establishing itself as a "new fact in history", seeks legitimation by reconnecting to the Italian old history: the Roman Empire, Roman Catholicism, the communal age, the Risorgimento. Twelve points of Fascist Mysticism #There are no privileges, except to fulfill the first to fatigue and duty. #Accept all responsibility, understand all the heroic deeds, feel manly poetry of adventure and danger as young Italian and fascists. #Be intransigent. Stand at place of duty and work, whatever it is. #Equally capable of commanding and obeying. #We have a witness from whom no secret can never free ourselves: the testimony of our conscience. It has to be the most severe, the most relentless of our judges. #Have faith, firmly believe in the virtue of duty performed, to deny skepticism, will the good and operate it in silence. #Do not forget that wealth is only a mean, is necessary, but not sufficient by itself to create a true civilization, if high ideals that are deep essence and reason of human life are not affirmed. #Do not indulge in immorality of small transactions and struggles to get greedy. Considered soldiers ready appeal, but in no case careerists and vain. #Approach to the humbles with lovely intellect, do perpetual work to elevate them to a higher moral vision of life. But to achieve this an example of probity is needed. #Act on themselves, on their mind before preaching to others. The works and deeds are the most eloquent speeches. #Disdain the mediocre events, never falling into vulgarity, firmly believe in the good. #Having nearest the truth and goodness as a confidant generous. Category:Italy (Social Republic)